Giving Up
by FaelanaSnow
Summary: Hiccup is tired of his life and how he's treated, he feels he doesn't belong in the Viking world, his father acts like he hates him along with the rest of the village so it's time to give up.(I do not own HTTYD and this is a sucide story...so you have been Warned!)


Hiccup sat on his bed with his back against the wall. He was confused, angry and mostly just plain sad. Death sounded good to him and that made him angry, yet he loved the world and exploring it's wonders and that made him confused..but mostly he felt hated by everyone that had a living soul in his village along with the animals. It made him sad.

He wanted all three things, to live, explore the world and be loved all the things that he'd wish for would never come true in his eyes. He would never be able to explore the world without being a true Viking, he'd never be able to live life the way he wanted and he'd never be happy...it would be better if he'd just die and get this horrible life of his over with.

Honestly he didn't care about how the village felt about him but how he felt about how the village treated him. If he was stronger, he'd not give a shit but that wasn't the case..he was just tired of trying, tired of wasting his time trying to please his father who'd never see a hiccup as a chiefs son, same goes for the village they wouldn't want a runt as there future chief and that was Hiccup's future, born as the Chiefs son and hated. He didn't really have a say in it.

It wasn't like he asked to be born different, to be born small and raised by a father and tribe who could care less about him. He was better off dead, and every second he sat there leaning against the wall with his head down eyes shadowed by his hair the better it sounded.

Loud screams came from outside his window warnings that dragons where outside his house, Vikings and dragons going at it while Hiccup sat silently for the past three hours in his room which was now softly lit from the flames of fire from outside his house that could be burnt down any second with him in, and honestly he'd careless.

With a long tired sigh he stood from his spot ignoring the screams and growls of anger from outside his house and decided this was the best time to do what needed to be done to make him happy, to make him free from this horrible life he was forced into living as nothing but a carpet people wiped there feet on.

Reaching out he grabbed his small knife then retreated back to his bed starring at it for what seemed like the longest time. Slowly, very slowly he pressed the cold metal against his wrist with a gulp. His eyes suddenly stung with unwanted tears that begged to pore out, his chest aced as he stared down at the blade, he didn't want to end his life like this..he didn't want to die unloved..he wanted his dreams to come true. He wanted to be loved, to ask Astrid out to talk to Fishlegs again and most of all he wanted his father to be proud of him even if he's not the Viking he should be...but he knew that all those things would never happen that that's all they where was dreams.

Slowly he pressed the tip of the blade into his wrist as the pain in his heart grew worse and the tears finally escaped poring down his freckled face and suddenly with a quick swipe he slit his wrist cutting his vain open allowing the blood to flow out like water.

His stomach twisted at the site, he felt sick very sick and somewhat stupid. But there was no way for him to go back now and even if he could he probably wouldn't..pain filled his arm, it laid limp as his side his fingers relaxing as his body became weak the knife laid in his curled up hand as his his eyes slowly begun to shut as dizziness soon took over from the major loss of blood his body went completely limp falling back where he laid resting on his side his right arm which was losing the blood hung from the side of the bed leaving a small puddle on the wooden floor.

He felt somewhat bad that his father would have to clean the mess..but there was nothing he could do about it now as his body begun to get weaker and he actually felt a bit sicker as if he'd puke everything he'd ever ate up that moment but it never happened. Black spots filled his vision and his eyes slowly became more lifeless with every second that went by, his body tried its best to keep him alive to keep his slowing heart beating but it was useless just like him.

Slowly the pain eased away as well as the sickness and darkness soon took over everything he he'd been hurting about vanished as his world paused and his heart decided to stop fighting, he took his last breath as his eyes slowly closed in his chest stopped moving. And finally he was free of all the pain...but sadly he'd never know how much the village would miss him and that they where just a few seconds late.

 **Well there I go with a sad story of Hiccup! (Probably wasn't even that good...) I've read so many sad HTTYD stories it broke my heart so why not break my own heart with my own story!? Well I did and now I'm depressed...soo yeah imma go cry now at how horrible my short story was and hope I get a few reviews and to anyone who did actually find this fanfic sad then me sorry that was kinda the point but me sorry! XOXO!)**


End file.
